This study is designed to test the efficacy of Dilantin and Phenobarbital given in therapeutic doses within 12 hours of injury in the prophylaxis of post-traumatic epilepsy. The rate of drug equilibration, optimum loading schedules, correlation of seizure incidence with clinical findings and diagnostic studies will also be done.